The Boogie Man
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Teater itu menjadi perantara antara dia, balet, dan si boogie man. :: Nether ჯ Nesia; au; time-skip; infantrum challenge :: 'Nesia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi putih yang berkilau layaknya mutiara. Ini adalah tarian terbaiknya.'


Mr. Owl datang lagi 83

,_ _,

[o_o]

/(_ _)\

**disclaimer: **Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**thanks to: **Gary Go ft. Mr. Dialysis untuk meng-cover lagunya Lady GaGa yang Just Dance dan film Black Swan yang menginspirasi saya untuk menggunakan tarian balet

**a/n: **gua pengen nulis ini dalam format multichapter. Tapi gak mungkin T_T dan maaf, ye, Nesia jadi penari balet m(_ _)m m(_ _)m m(_ _)m dan, ini fic terpanjang saya sejauh ini.

**for: **infantrum challenge, **Dance 'Till You Drop **dari Nagisa Palaguna. (udah puas gak, Thi, sama ficnya? Kasitahu di kelas ye.)

* * *

The Boogie Man

* * *

_**Satu; November, Toko Buku Quitra**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oh, ada sang Penari Balet di sini."

Nesia refleks mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar namanya disebut, mendapati sosok lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi, yang sudah jelas ditujukan kepada Nesia. Nesia mengerjapkan mata. "Maaf?" Nesia berkata, bingung.

"Kau yang sering masuk ke teater tua itu, 'kan, yang ada di ujung jalan ini?" lelaki itu bertanya.

Nesia kembali mengerjapkan mata. "Errr... ya... aku menari balet di teater tua itu... Ada apa, ya?" tanya Nesia. Perhatiannya teralih karena lelaki misterius ini. Dia tak pernah mengenal lelaki berambut tulip ini; bahkan dia tak pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya. Seorang pria yang tak dikenal memperhatikannya? Mengerikan.

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Bulan depan aku akan menonton pertunjukan baletmu, bodoh, di teater tua itu." Dan tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu pergi, tanpa menyebutkan namanya.

Nesia menatapi pintu Toko Buku Quitra yang perlahan menutup, sempat terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng emas. Dia membayang-bayangkan apa yang salah dengan lelaki itu. Mungkin sakit jiwa? Ataukah lelaki itu benar-benar mempunyai kepribadian aneh? Entahlah, Nesia hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, dia kembali membaca buku, menghiraukan teriakan sang penjaga toko mengenai aturan untuk tidak _menumpang_ baca di toko bukunya.

.

.

_**Dua; Desember, Eternal Harvest Theatre**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nesia merogoh kunci dari tas selempangnya, memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci dan membuka pintu teater. Dia menghela napas saat memasuki teater tua, yang dipenuhi dengan rongsokan kayu berserakan di lantai bersama onggokan-onggokan besi, isi bantalan kursi sudah menghilang dirusaki oleh seseorang, dan isi gedung yang besinya berkarat. Melihat semua itu sudah menjadi pandangan tersendiri bagi Nesia. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk melihat teater tua itu; bagaimanapun juga teater ini sudah tua, dan pasti teater ini tak terurus lagi oleh pemilik aslinya.

Nesia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja utuh di atas panggung. Dia melepas jaket putihnya dan memperlihatkan baju hitam ketatnya. Dia juga melepas celananya, diganti dengan rok tutu dan tak lupa juga bando berpita putih. Sepatu balet bertali juga sudah terbalut indah di kedua kakinya. Dia menggelung rambutnya, mendesah, dan mengerjapkan mata. Sekali lagi, lelaki misterius itu muncul di hadapannya, kali ini lebih jauh, duduk di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya aman untuk diduduki manusia.

"Si Rambut Tulip!" Nesia menyahut. Rasa kagetnya tak dapat disembunyikan; dia benar-benar datang ke teater tua ini! Dia menepati janjinya—janji sepihaknya! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia melihat Nesia melepas celananya... benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu datang? Nesia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, tentunya bukan senyum ramah. Salah satu alasan dari senyum tak ramah itu pasti karena julukan yang baru saja diberi Nesia. "Ah, kau ingat rupanya. Kukira kau terlalu sibuk untuk menari di teater sampah ini sampai-sampai kau tak mengingatku. Dan ternyata aku salah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Nesia bertanya.

"Aku? Aku hanya menonton sebuah pertunjukan balet... sebuah pertunjukan balet dari seorang 'pengurus' teater ini. Memastikan bahwa jasaku tak lagi dibutuhkan di sini mengingat aku adalah pemilik teater ini," lelaki itu berkata, melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kau pemiliknya?" Nesia memasang wajah kebingungan. "Bukannya pemilik teater ini sudah tewas karena kebakaran yang terjadi di rumahnya beberapa tahun lalu? Berarti teater ini tak mempunyai pemilik, bukan?"

Wajah si Rambut Tulip berubah muram. "Tidak jika pemilik teater ini mempunyai anak, yaitu aku dan kedua adikku. Beruntung aku dan saudara-saudaraku pergi bermain ke rumah tetangga sementara Ayah terbakar di rumahnya." Terdengar nada sarkasme, membuat Nesia bergidik dan menggigil selama beberapa detik.

"Oh." Nesia menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan canggung.

Si Rambut Tulip mengangguk. "Nah, itu berarti, aku akan mengambil teater ini sebagai salah satu gedung yang akan kujual untuk kebutuhan keluargaku."

"Apa?" Nesia berseru kaget. "T-ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa, Penari Balet? Keberatan? Apakah kau mempunyai suatu hubungan keluarga dengan ayahku?" si Rambut Tulip mencerca Nesia.

Nesia menelan ludah. Rambutnya menempel di kening karena keringat. Dia benar-benar gugup. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai suatu hubungan keluarga dengan pemilik sebelumnya, dan aku juga sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menari di sini tanpa izin dari sang pemilik." Nesia menggigit bibir. "Karena itulah aku harus pergi dari sini untuk selamanya."

"Bukan selamanya... Kau bisa menari di sini selama beberapa bulan," si Rambut Tulip berkata.

Nesia mengedikkan kepala ke arah lelaki itu. Matanya melebar, kaget dengan pernyataan si Rambut Tulip. "Benarkah?" Nesia bertanya, disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari sang pemilik. Wajah Nesia mencerah. Akhirnya dia berhasil menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih!" Nesia berseru senang.

"Nah, kalau begitu urusanku sudah sele—"

"Jangan pergi dulu! Aku harus memberimu suatu hadiah yang bisa kuberikan saat ini, yakni balet. Boleh buang waktumu sebentar, Rambut Tulip?"

"Netherlands," lelaki itu mengoreksi. "Dan, yeah, mungkin satu tarian sudah cukup untuk menghibur hati—tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tertidur di tengah pertunjukan."

Nesia tergelak. "Tentu saja, Sir Netherlands." Nesia mengedipkan mata sebelum mengangkat tangan, memulai pertunjukan dengan satu putaran. Saat itu, Nesia bersumpah kalau si Rambut Tulip—Netherlands—tersenyum kecil, senyum yang ramah. Hal itu menambah semangat Nesia menarikan tariannya.

.

.

_**Tiga; Januari, Flee**_

.

.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kedatangan Netherlands ke teater tuanya.

Sekarang Nesia berada di Flee, suatu sekolah tari terkenal di kota dengan sebuah semboyan "Menarilah sampai kau menghilang dari dunia ini!". Dia menghela napas frustasi ketika keluar dari Flee. Dia mendapatkan nilai B minus dari gurunya, mengatakan bahwa Nesia masih kaku dalam menari. Hal itu bagaikan panah yang menghujam jantung Nesia. Rasanya latihan di teater tua itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Di teater itu, rasanya kegugupan Nesia menguap habis, yang ada hanyalah rasa kebebasan. Apakah dia seburuk itu di hadapan guru-guru Flee? Tidak bukan? Atau dia memang payah jika ada yang menontonnya menari? Mungkin saja. Tapi, hei, dia tidak gugup saat si pemilik teater tua itu menontonnya! Ada apa ini? Kalau saja Netherlands menonton tariannya di dalam ruangan menyesakkan itu, apakah dia akan mendapatkan nilai A plus dan dia berkesempatan untuk memulai karirnya sebagai penari? Mudah-mudahan bisa seperti itu. Tapi, Netherlands menghilang lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan lelaki-cepat-pergi itu?

Nesia menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Nesia, napasmu bau saat kau menghela napas."

Secara insting Nesia memukul Netherlands yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingnya dengan tas jinjingnya. "Sialan kau, Rambut Tulip! Memangnya napasmu itu harum?" Nesia menyembur marah. Dalam hati Nesia mengumpat-umpat sifat Netherlands, yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dari misterius menjadi anak lelaki yang suka mengejek orang.

"Tentu saja harum. Kalau tidak harum, aku malu berbicara sama seseorang." Netherlands menyeringai layaknya Cheshire. Dia menghembuskan napas ke arah Nesia, yang segera ditepis Nesia dengan tangannya.

"Bau," Nesia membalas, walaupun mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka berdua bohong. Nesia mengernyitkan hidung, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan hidung. "Yep, napasmu jugabau."

"'Napasmu _juga_ bau'? _Juga_? Kau mengakui kalau napasmu itu bau, Nesia? Wow, kejutan baru," Netherlands menyindir.

Nesia tak mengacuhkan sindiran Netherlands. "Oke, singkirkan soal 'bau napas' itu—katakan saja apa yang kau ingin katakan, Netherlands. Kau menemuiku untuk membicarakan sesuatu, 'kan, Rambut Tulip?"

Netherlands mendesah. "Kau tahu juga rupanya."

Wajah Nesia muram. "Tentu saja tahu—sekali sebulan kau datang untuk berbicara denganku, dan ini bulan ketiga... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku akan memulai penjualan mulai minggu depan. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk bersiap-siap saja."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sudah siap untuk meninggalkan teater itu."

"Aku tidak..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak siap. Aku suka tarianmu, keren."

Nesia mengangkat alis. Rasanya kata "keren" bukan kata yang tepat untuk tarian balet. Dia terdiam sesaat. "Hmmm..." Tak ada kata yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan Nesia.

"Jadi... bersiap-siap saja, Nes. Siapa tahu saja teater itu akan terjual cepat."

Nesia tak perlu berbalik lagi; dia sudah tahu kalau Netherlands sudah menghilang dari sisinya, sudah ciri khasnya. Nesia mendesah. Apakah Netherlands itu adalah seorang _boogie man_? Dan tempat berlatihnya akan dijual. Dia menebak-nebak bahwa teater itu akan terjual bulan depan, mungkin lebih cepat dari tebakannya. Siapa yang tahu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Yang Nesia bisa lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah menari, menari, dan menari, agar dia dapat mendapatkan nilai A plus. Teater tua itu hanya sebuah perantara antara Nesia dan balet, dan hanya Netherlands yang dapat mempertahankan teater itu mengingat statusnya sebagai pemilik sah teater tua itu.

Nesia menghembuskan napas.

Mengapa kehadiran teater tua dan Netherlands tiba-tiba saja melekat di hatinya?

.

.

_**Empat; Februari, Middle**_

.

.

Belum ada kabar mengenai penjualan teater tua itu dari Netherlands. Dan Nesia merasa lega akan hal itu; latihan baletnya belum terganggu sama sekali. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat teater itu akan terjual. Mungkin sesajen yang ia letakkan di depan pintu teater berguna untuk mengusir "penjahat-penjahat" yang ingin membeli teater. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau tak ada orang membeli teater itu. Sangat berharap.

Nesia menggosok-gosokan tangan, berusaha menghangatkan diri ketika angin musim dingin menerpanya. Ini adalah musim dingin pertamanya. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di sebuah negara tropis di belahan timur, penuh dengan buah-buahan tropikal dan pepohonan rindang, yang hanya dihiasi dengan dua hal: sinar terik matahari dan ribuan tetesan hujan.

Dia menyambut jatuhnya butiran salju di telapak tangannya, mengirim rasa dingin ke otak Nesia. Salju menyelimuti jalan, terhampar bagaikan sebuah padang rumput putih dengan banyaknya, mengurung kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor agar tetap diam di tempat. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Nesia, rasa penasaran sudah menguasai. Dia menjejakkan kaki ke dalam salju, membiarkan salju beristirahat di kakinya sebelum melompat-lompat ke dalam dan keluar salju. Dia tergelak; salju itu aneh.

"Kau tahu, Nesia, melompat-lompat dalam keadaan bersalju ini membuatmu terpeleset. Mungkin saja saat kau terpeleset itu, kau akan mengalami amnesia dan kau hanya mengingat tentang melompat-lompat, lalu kau akan bertingkah seperti kelinci."

Nesia memukul Netherlands tepat di wajahnya. "Jangan menyamaiku seperti kelinci!" Nesia berteriak. Sudah jelas kalau Netherlands itu adalah seorang _boogie man_, selalu datang di saat yang tak terduga.

Netherlands meringis kesakitan. "Auw!" Netherlands berkata sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memukulmu, _boogie man_," Nesia berkata muram, merengut.

Wajah Netherlands meniru wajah Nesia, kesal karena mendapat julukan baru dari sang penari ini. "Aku bukan _boogie man_."

"Kalau begitu penguntit," Nesia berkata lagi.

Netherlands merasa ada kata "PENGUNTIT" jatuh di kepalanya dengan wujud batu bata seberat lima belas kilogram. "Aku bukan penguntit!"

"Kelihatan penguntit bagiku," Nesia berkata lagi.

"Oh, sudahlah, aku lebih memilih julukan '_boogie man_' atau 'si Rambut Tulip' daripada 'penguntit'." Netherlands berkata, menyerah dengan tiga julukan mematikan itu.

"Oke, _boogie man_," kata Nesia. "Ada kabar baru?"

"_Nope_. Tak ada orang yang ingin membeli teater bulan ini, dan sialnya, keuanganku menipis," Netherlands mendesah. Dia mengedikkan kepala melihat kepingan-kepingan salju jatuh, bergabung dengan teman-temannya di tanah. "Mungkin kami bisa bertahan selama dua bulan, tapi, jika teater itu tidak terjual, aku akan menjual rumahku."

"Jangan jual rumahmu!" Nesia berseru. Suaranya sempat membuat cahaya datang dari salah satu rumah di daerah Middle, menyinari salju dengan sinar kuning, yang kemudian mati lagi. Wajar saja; sudah jam dua belas malam. "Kalau kau mau menjual rumahmu, kau mau tinggal di mana? ! Uang hasil penjualan akan kau gunakan untuk apa? Mengontrak sebuah rumah?"

"Uang makan... itu untuk uang makan... Kalau cukup, aku akan menyisihkan uang makan itu untuk mengontrak."

"Tak mungkin cukup, _boogie man_. Tak mungkin."

"Kalau menurutmu itu tak akan cukup, aku harus berbuat apa?"

Nesia terdiam, lalu kepulan asap yang cepat menghilang keluar dari mulut Nesia. "Kau tetap mencari orang untuk membeli teatermu. Aku akan membantumu menjualnya."

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Membantumu? Tapi, 'kan, kamu mau mena—"

"Dan," Nesia memotong kalimat Netherlands, "jika teater itu tidak terjual sementara rumahmu terjual, aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di tempatku. Puas?"

"Serius?" Netherlands berkata, terdengar ragu-ragu di telinga Nesia.

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja seperti rasa terimakasih karena selama ini sudah membiarkanku menari di teatermu."

"Kau tahu, Nes? Terimakasih."

Sebuah pelukan diberi Netherlands untuk Nesia. Nesia membalas pelukan itu, berkata, "Hei, penguntit, itu adikmu, ya? Tatapannya tajam, euy."

Kemudian, sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"NETHERLANDS, KAMU MENGGODA SIAPA LAGI, HAH?"

Nesia tergelak saat adiknya, Belgie menyeret tubuh Netherlands ke rumah mereka.

.

.

_**Lima; Maret, Flee**_

.

.

Nesia memelototi kertas dalam genggamannya, dalam hati tak menerima teater itu berada di tangan orang lain, yang mungkin saja akan menggunakan teater itu untuk hal-hal berbau jahat seperti penyelundupan senjata. Namun, dia sudah berjanji dengan Netherlands untuk membantunya menjual teater itu.

Nesia mendesah lagi.

"Hei, Nes, apaan tuh?"

Nesia mendongak saat Brunei datang menghampirinya. "Ini?" Nesia mengangkat brosur, melambai-lambaikan brosur itu di depan wajah Ru. "Ini brosur penjualan. Kau tahu tidak teater yang ada di ujung jalan?"

"Eternal Harvest Theatre? Yep, aku tahu teater itu. Ibuku sering mengajakku ke sana. Memangnya kenapa?" Ru bertanya. Dia mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk putih.

"Yah... pemiliknya ingin menjual teater itu, dan aku membantunya... tapi, aku tak rela kalau teater itu ada di tangan orang lain―aku 'kan sering berlatih di sana...," Nesia menggumam.

"Kau berlatih di teater itu? Bukannya terkunci?"

"Dobrak saja pintunya. Gampang sekali, kok."

"Dasar anak jahil." Ru menghela napas. "Oke, dan pemiliknya benar-benar membutuhkan uang, makanya pemiliknya sekarang ini ingin menjualnya, begitu?"

Nesia mengangguk lemah. "Begitulah."

"Bagaimana kalau Flee yang membeli teater itu?" Ru memberi saran, jari telunjuk berada di ujung mulutnya.

"Hah? Flee? Memangnya mereka butuh teater sebesar itu?" Nesia bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Flee 'kan sudah menampung banyak murid di sini, pertunjukan juga sering diadakan. Lagipula, aku pernah mendengar kalau guru-guru pernah membicarakan sesuatu mengenai membeli teater."

"Belum bisa dipercaya, Ru. Belum."

"Kalau begitu, kita tanyakan saja!" Ru menyahut dengan penuh semangat. Dengan cepat, dia melenggang pergi menghampiri salah seorang guru, sempat menunjuk ke arah Nesia, dan kemudian, mengacungkan jempol. Tampaknya Ru berhasil.

Nesia menyunggingkan senyum lebar, rasa lega terpancar dari matanya. Dia benar-benar bisa bernapas kali ini. Flee tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepada teater itu. Eternal Harvest Theatre berada di tangan yang tepat. Dia buru-buru merogoh ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Netherlands, tapi dia ingat bahwa dia belum mendapatkan nomor telepon si _boogie man _itu. Nesia menghela napas. sepertinya dia harus menunggu bulan April untuk menemui Netherlands. Dia sudah menemui Netherlands untuk bulan Maret. Dalam hati, Nesia memaki Netherlands, mengatakan mengapa mereka harus bertemu sebulan sekali.

.

.

_**Enam; April, Eternal Harvest Theatre**_

.

.

"Yo, _boogie man_!" Nesia menyapa Netherlands, yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ceria, melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja berbicara denganmu, Miss Nesia," Netherlands mencibir. "Ada kabar baru?"

Nesia mengangguk cepat. "Sekolah tariku akan membeli teatermu!"

Netherlands membelalak kaget. "Serius, nih? Sekolah tarimu mau membeli teaterku?"

"Yep, yep, yep. Guru-guruku membutuhkan teater untuk pertunjukan tari. Katanya, kau cukup membersihkan sampah-sampah di dalam teater. Sisanya―desain, pengecatan, perlengkapan―akan disiapkan oleh guru-guruku. Jadi, kau tak perlu membuang banyak uang!" Nesia menjelaskan, beberapa kali menepuk kedua tangannya. "Pasti kau senang dengan kedatangan kabar gembira ini! Ya, kalian 'kan perlu uang."

Netherlands mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Nes, terimakasih lagi."

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, _boogie man_." Nesia mengibaskan tangan sambil tertawa kecil. "Itu tak sebanding―aku berlatih di sana berbulan-bulan tanpa mengetahuimu―dan, yeah, anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku karena membiarkanku menari."

"Hmmm..."

Netherlands mengusap-usap dagunya. Sudah jelas bagi Nesia untuk tahu kalau Netherlands memikirkan sesuatu, kemungkinan _meminta_ sesuatu. Nesia membiarkannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Netherlands, bersiul empat not.

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk menari balet lagi, kau mau tidak?" Netherlands meminta.

Nesia terdiam. "Hah?" Sebelum bertanya lagi, Netherlands sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam teater, memaksanya untuk mengganti baju dan menari untuknya. Nesia berteriak kepada Netherlands, memakinya karena sudah menariknya tanpa persetujuan Nesia. Tapi, dia mengabulkan permintaan Netherlands.

Setelah berganti baju dan memaki Netherlands lagi, dia sudah bersiap.

Entah mengapa dia merasa gugup. Padahal yang menonton tariannya ini hanya Netherlands. Lagi pula, Netherlands sudah menyaksikan tariannya beberapa bulan lalu. _Ah, Nesia, bernapaslah dengan normal. Dia hanya lelaki pemilik teater tua ini, oke, Nesia? _Nesia mengembuskan napas, dan mulai menari.

Ini adalah pertunjukannya. Ini adalah saat-saat dimana dia dibicarakan dalam hati satu-satunya penonton, yang menonton pertunjukan balet dengan wajah serius, mata tidak memancarkan apa-apa melainkan kekosongan. Ini adalah saat dimana dia harus bergerak dalam tarian lemah-gemulai, memperlihatkan kelenturan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kegigihannya; dia lelah, terlalu sering berlatih untuk menari balet. Ini adalah saat dimana dia memperlihatkan bahwa dalam tarian membosankan ini, ada sesuatu berkedip-kedip di hati penonton, yang awalnya dari titik kecil yang diabaikan, yang tiba-tiba saja meledak membentuk sebuah kobaran api membara, menggeliat-geliat, membuat hati bergelora untuk menonton pertunjukan balet. Ini adalah saat dimana dia harus menunjukkan dalam salah satu dari ratusan pertunjukan yang sudah ia persembahkan untuk penonton, yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, bahwa dia berpotensi untuk menjadi bintang balet kelas dunia.

Indonesia Raya, seorang penari balet berumur sembilan belas tahun, menari di sekolah tari terkenal bernama Flee dan mendapatkan nilai B minus dari gurunya, selalu berlatih di Flee dan Eternal Harvest Theatre, sebuah teater terbuang.

Tak ada orang yang tertarik untuk menonton tariannya di teater tua ini. Wajar saja, Eternal Harvest Theatre itu sudah tak terpakai selama lima-enam tahun, sekarang menjadi tempat tak berguna bagi kebanyakan orang, yang kadang membuat orang terheran-heran mengapa teater ini tak dirubuhkan juga.

Tapi, dia tak menyerah. Jika dia menyerah, mengapa dia berlatih di teater ini? Dia akan selalu berlatih untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari guru-gurunya, para kritikus, dan masyarakat dunia.

Dia terkadang bersikap berlebihan saat "latihan" di teater, karena biasanya dia akan memakai baju ketat terbaiknya, memakai bando bermotif batik, dan memulai sebuah pertunjukan, yang diakhiri oleh sebuah bungkukan badan dan tepukan-tepukan tangan, yang dibuat sendiri oleh Nesia.

Nesia berjinjit, kemudian berputar. Putaran adalah bagian favoritnya. Setiap kali dia berputar, pasti ada suatu paksaan di ujung mulutnya agar tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman ceria. Mungkin karena rok tutunya melambai-lambai, berputar mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dia buat. Mungkin juga karena dia suka berfantasi kalau dia menari di atas panggung megah bersih mengkilap sementara ratusan atau mungkin ribuan pasang mata hanya tertuju ke arahnya.

Lagipula, dia selalu menyukai gerakan berputar. Menurutnya, gerakan berputar itu adalah bagian paling menyenangkan dalam tarian balet; ketika berputar, dia membayangkan bahwa dia adalah baling-baling helikopter, berputar dengan putaran yang memusingkan, lalu merasa terbang dengan bebas di angkasa, menembus gumpalan awan-awan, nampak mencolok dalam dominasi biru langit dan abu-abu yang membosankan. Satu kata tepat untuk hal itu ialah: bebas.

Kaki kanannya berjinjit sementara kaki kirinya naik menekuk, ujung kedua tangan sempat bertemu sebelum terentang ke samping saat berputar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa perutnya teraduk-aduk melihat lelaki itu terduduk di kursi tempat ia biasa duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia berputar lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Rambutnya menempel di pelipis karena keringat. Hanya sedetik ia melihat laki-laki itu. Sedetik kemudian sosok lelaki itu menghilang. Sedetik lagi dan lelaki itu masuk kembali dalam jarak pandangannya.

Nesia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi putih yang berkilau layaknya mutiara.

Ini adalah tarian terbaiknya.

.

.

_**Tujuh; Mei, Eternal Harvest Theatre**_

.

.

Nesia dan Netherlands memandangi teater tua itu, yang sekarang sedang diperbarui oleh pekerja-pekerja pilihan guru-guru Flee. Dalam genggaman Netherlands, ada sebuah koper berisi uang hasil penjualan teater.

"Akhirnya, teater ini berguna lagi untuk seseorang," kata Netherlands.

Nesia mengangkat alis. "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Netherlands tertawa dan mengedipkan mata secara misterius. "Tunggu saja nanti."

.

.

_**Delapan; Juni, Flee**_

.

.

"Selamat, Nesia. Kau mendapatkan nilai A kali ini," sang guru memberitahu Nesia, memberinya selembar kertas berisi penilai dari guru-guru.

Nesia mengambil kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. "A?" Nesia bertanya, tak percaya dengan gurunya sendiri. "A?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya, A, Nesia. Tarianmu sekarang ini tak lagi mengandalkan teknik, melainkan cintamu kepada tarian balet, dan itu membuat tarianmu semakin indah, kau tahu. Berlatih lagi, dan mungkin kau akan mendapatkan nilai A plus, Nesia. Selamat."

Nesia bersorak. Dia menciumi pipi gurunya, lalu melenggang pergi dari Flee, berputar-putar di jalanan, mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari masyarakat setempat, yang dia abaikan karena kesenangan telah menguasai hatinya.

.

.

_**Sembilan; Juli, Eternal Harvest Theatre**_

.

.

"Hei, Nesia, tampaknya aku harus pergi sementara waktu."

"Kau selalu pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Buktinya kita hanya bertemu sebulan sekali." Nesia merengut.

"Yah, memang... Tapi, aku akan pergi lagi, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dua tahun."

"Dua tahun? Kau ini sebenarnya bikin apa, sih?"

"Hmmm... tidak ada. Hanya saja aku perlu pergi setelah menjual teater ini." Netherlands memandangi teaternya. Dia menepuk kepala Nesia dengan pelan.

Nesia menghela napas dan memandangi teater yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan pekerja. Dia tak perlu menoleh lagi untuk mengetahui kalau Netherlands masih berada di sisinya atau tidak. Mereka hanya bertemu sebulan sekali, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengenali satu sama lain. Kalau Netherlands sudah berkata sesuatu mengenai hidupnya, pasti sesuatu itu akan terjadi.

.

.

_**Sepuluh; Agustus (dua tahun kemudian), Toko Buku Quitra**_

.

.

Nesia membolak-balik halaman majalahnya, memandangi setiap fotonya yang terpampang di halaman tersebut, huruf-huruf mengumpul bagaikan barisan semut di bawah foto, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah "Penari Balet Terbaik" untuk tahun ini. Dia merasa senang. Pertunjukan baletnya pada akhir Juni di Eternal Harvest Theatre―sekarang berganti nama menjadi Flee Theatre―menjadi sorotan banyak pihak, beberapa kritikus memujinya.

"_Akhirnya, teater ini berguna lagi untuk seseorang."_

Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat perkataan Netherlands. Flee Theatre―atau Eternal Harvest Theatre, entahlah, dia bingung harus memilih yang mana―benar-benar berjasa, telah membawa Nesia ke awan mimpinya. Dia menutup majalah dan mencari-cari novel. Dia menemukan sebuah buku berjudul "The Boogie Man", membukanya, dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau tahu, Nesia, menumpang baca di sini itu dilarang keras."

Senyum Nesia melebar. "Ya, aku tahu soal itu, _boogie man_. Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Insting," jawab Netherlands, membuat Nesia tergelak.

Netherlands melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Nesia, menarik sang penari ke tubuhnya, menarik napas. "Jadi, kubilang juga apa, Nesia. Teater itu benar-benar berguna, bukan?"

"Yeah, sangat berguna untukku. Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" Nesia bertanya lagi.

Netherlands tak menjawab. Dia yakin Nesia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Napasmu masih bau. Tapi," Netherlands mencium kepala Nesia, menarik aroma Nesia masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, "rambutmu harum."

Nesia mencubit lengan Netherlands. "Dasar tak sopan. Mengatakan napasku bau saat kau pertama kalinya muncul sejak dua tahun lalu pergi."

Netherlands tertawa. "Tenang saja, kita berdua akan bertemu setiap hari, kok."

Nesia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Netherlands. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Lain kali kau harus menonton pertunjukanku."

"Tentu saja," Netherlands berkata, membalas kecupan pipi tersebut.

Mereka mengecup pipi mereka masing-masing, tertawa beberapa kali, novel sudah tergeletak di sisi kaki Nesia.

"Jangan bermesraan di sini!" sang penjaga toko meneriaki mereka. "Dan kau mau membeli buku itu?"

Nesia dan Netherlands memandang satu sama lain, kemudian menggeleng.

"PERGI DARI TOKOKU, DASAR ANAK MUDA SIALAN!"

Suara gemerincing lonceng terdengar setelah kedua orang itu diusir, aspal menyambut kedatangan pantat mereka.

* * *

**a/n2: **HANCUR HANCUR HANCUR -_- pasti typo dkk bertebaran di sini T_T Uthi, kalau gaje maaf ya, sayang m(_'_)m saya juga nekat pake balet. AGH! /jadisetrikaandulu

**a/n3:** habis ini mengurung diri untuk membuat tiga fic FT (satu NaLu, satu lagi GrayZa. mati aku orz)

**a/n4: **btw, ini bagusnya genre apa, ya? bingung o.o


End file.
